winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 325
Wizard's Anger (Valtor's Fury in the Nickelodeon dub) is the twenty-fifth episode of the third season of Winx Club. Synopsis The Winx tell Headmistress, Faragonda that, with the Water Stars they had received, they could defeat Valtor, once and for all. The Trix make fun of Valtor, and calls him a loser, but Valtor becomes a demon, and tells them he has the most powerful spell, the four elements. He casts a tornado at Red Fountain, water to Cloud Tower, fire to Alfea, and earth to Downtown magix. The Winx fight Valtor. Bloom uses her fairy dust to open Valtor's box of magic spells and is hit with the reverse water stars repeatedly. Stella points out that his box is open and all his spells are lost and returned to the proper realms. Valtor is thought to be destroyed by drowning underneath the lake bed. The Winx escape and so do the Trix, telling him between him and them, it was over. Major Events *Valtor changes into his demon form *Valtor unleashes the spell of the Elements **Fire: Burn Alfea **Water: Flood Cloud Tower **Wind: Blow Away Red Fountain **Earth: Destroy Magix *The Winx get the Agador Box away from Valtor. *The Trix call it quits with Valtor. *The Winx free the magic spells that Valtor had stolen, and they return to their original places. *The Winx defeat Valtor (for a while). *The Trix are arrested by the Templars (again). Debuts *Valtor (Demon Form) Characters *Bloom *Flora *Stella *Layla *Musa *Tecna *Nabu *Sky *Timmy *Brandon *Helia *Riven *Lockette *Amore *Chatta *Tune *Digit *Piff *Baltor/Valtor/Valtor Demon Form *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Miss Faragonda *Miss Griffin *Headmaster Saladin Trivia *This episode marks the final appearance of Red Fountain: School for Heroics and Bravery, Cloud Tower: School for Witches, Downtown Magix, Lucy, Solaria, and Oppositus. *Occasionally, Stormy's civilian skirt was changed to shorts. Voice Cast Liza Jacqueline = Bloom Christina Rodriguez = Stella Kerry Williams = Flora Dan Green = Sky Frank Frankson = Brandon Michael Sinterniklaas = Riven Lisa Ortiz = Musa, Icy, Digit Vashty Mompoint = Layla Sean Schemmel= Baltor/Demon Baltor Caren Manuel = Darcy Suzy Myers = Stormy Sebastian Arcelus = Timmy Rebecca Soler = Tecna Nickelodeon's Voice Cast Molly C Quinn=Bloom Amy Gross=Stella Alejandro Reynoso=Flora Morgan Decker=Tecna Romi Dames=Musa Keke Palmer=Aisha Unknown=Icy Jennifer Cody=Darcy Kimberly Brooks=Stormy Joshua Keaton=Valtor/Demon Valtor Charlie Schattler=Timmy Sam Riegel=Riven Matt Shively=Sky Adam Gregory=Brandon Quotes ''- Templars: Ok girls, it's time to go back to Light Roc.'' '' 3x26-BloomBalD.jpg 3x25-FloCasD.jpg 3x25-TrixMeadow.jpg 3x25-TimmyD.jpg 3x25-Timmy2D.jpg 3x25-TimCounts.jpg 3x25-HeliaD.jpg 3x25-RivenBoard.jpg 3x25-BrandonBoard.jpg 3x25-SkyBoardD.jpg 3x25-BoardChargeD.jpg 3x25-SkyBoardingD.jpg 3x25-BrandonBoardingD.jpg 3x25-RivenBoardingD.jpg 3x25-SkyBoardTornadoD.jpg 3x25-SkyBoard2D.jpg 3x25-SkyBranBoard.jpg 3x25-FloVoiceD.jpg 3x25-FloVoice2.jpg 3x25-StellaTrans.jpg 3x25-StellaTrans.jpg 3x25-StellaSpell.jpg 3x25-StellaSmile.jpg 3x25-StellaWorried.jpg 3x25-BloomAlfeaFire.jpg 3x25-StellaWonder.jpg 3x25-StelTecMead.jpg 3x25-MusaFloFire.jpg 3x25-Bloom.jpg 3x25-Ench.jpg 3x25-LaylaD.jpg 3x25-StellaD.jpg 3x25-TecnaD.jpg 3x25-WinxShield.jpg 3x25-TrixAttack.jpg 3x25-StellaShield1D.jpg 3x25-LucyH2O.jpg 3x25-EStellaD.jpg 3x25-EMusa1.jpg 3x25-ASBoxForm1D.jpg 3x25-ASBoxForm2D.jpg 3x25-ValIndif.jpg 3x25-AS.jpg 3x25-BloomUnderground.jpg 3x25-Convergence.jpg 3x25-BloomMonster.jpg 3x25-BloomPowers.jpg 3x25-StellaTecnaCave.jpg 3x25-TecCage1D.jpg 3x25-TecCage2D.jpg 3x25-TecCage2D.jpg 3x25-TecnaSurprised.jpg 3x25-LaylaPoints.jpg 3x25-LaylaBox.jpg 3x25-BoxKicking.jpg 3x25-StellaShield2D.jpg 3x25-StellaPose.jpg 3x25-TecnaPoseD.jpg 3x25-TecClobbered.jpg 3x25-BloomStar.jpg 3x25-EMusa2.jpg 3x25-FloraMusa.jpg 3x25-BloomClose.jpg 3x25-TecStella.jpg 3x25-EnchShield.jpg 3x25-BloomStella.jpg 3x25-StelGem.jpg 3x25-TecEmpties.jpg 3x25-Trix.jpg 3x25-ValRevokes.jpg 3x25-BoardsSwordsD.jpg 3x25-BrandonBoardCd.jpg 3x25-WetLucy.jpg 3x25-MGuard.jpg 3x25-Mermaids.jpg 3x25-Tressa.jpg 3x25-TressaMomD.jpg 3x25-SireneTressa.jpg 3x25-AndrosSea.jpg 3x25-LaylaVd.jpg 3x25-GroupEnd.jpg 3x25-BloomStella.jpg 3x25-BSHug.jpg 3x25-TecLayla.jpg 3x25-MusaFloraEnd.jpg 3x25-DarcyCapt.jpg - Darcy: No, anywhere but Light Roc!'' Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Winx Club Category:4kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon